


Not So Bad After All

by nana8493



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Child Mila Babicheva, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Wedding Night, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yurio and Mila are Victuuri’s kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: Yuuri is to be married off to some ‘great match’ only 2 months after his 18th birthday.He’s worried for his future but he can't find the courage to go against the wishes of his family. Luckily it turns out his sharp looking military spouse isn’t such a bad match for him after all.





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I wanna make a huge shout out to my beta for this week, Yulia (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/profile) who is now a zombie thanks to the bullshit I put her through ehehehe sorry hun and thank you ^-^; 
> 
> Now before you read, just a quick heads up: I’m not ENTIRELY sure if this actually counts as Explicit or not so please don’t go in expecting lots of porn ^-^;;
> 
> Also this is my first one shot ever so... please be nice >.<
> 
> And enjoy xD

Yuuri was angry.

He had always known that this day would come at one point in his life; it was inevitable, really.

But it came a lot sooner than he’d expected.

The thing was, Yuuri had just turned 18 yesterday. They’d had a nice little party at home, with Yuuko, Takeshi and Minako and cake. And Katsudon. And this morning, right after breakfast, his dad had told him that Yuuri was going to marry. Marry someone he didn’t even know. As soon as 2 months from now.

So yeah, he was pretty angry.

His parents had both reassured him that the match was a great one, and that his spouse was as charming and good looking as they came, but the other thing was… well. Yuuri was gay. And he’d never told his parents about that little detail and his parents were too ah… oblivious to notice those things by themselves. Which was why Yuuri was convinced he was going to marry a girl, whether he liked it or not. Or, woman. Because apparently she was going to be 7 years older than him.

He sighed, leaning against his bedroom door he’d slid down as soon as he’d slammed the door shut.

How was this even supposed to work?

Yuuri was an omega. So if his spouse was a woman… how were they supposed to keep the family line running? Was she a beta? Or an alpha? Did alpha women have dicks or something? And why hadn’t he been taught about this in school anyway? Or did his parents actually marry him off to a man? It really would make a lot more sense considering his dynamic, but then again… his parents were…

Yuuri sighed. He shouldn’t start thinking bad about his parents just because he was angry.

There was nothing he could do about the situation now anyway.

Nothing but hope that whoever was going to marry him was a decent human being.

He really hoped his parents hadn’t been fooled by some overly traditionally thinking asshat.

* * *

Since Yuuri had learned about his upcoming marriage, he’d been a restless, nervous wreck. Granted, it had only been 2 days since then, but still. He’d barely slept and he looked horrible with the shadows under his eyes.

He was going to make a pretty bad first impression, wasn’t he? But maybe that would cause the other party to pull out of the marriage plans? God, Yuuri hoped so.

To be completely honest, Yuuri was not only nervous because he didn’t want to marry. Yet. No, he was also a tiny little bit nervous because, well, he was about to meet his spouse and of course he’d thought about what she would be like. And if there was maybe a teeny tiny chance that Yuuri could actually come to like her as a friend at least. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life in misery after all. But that was presuming she wouldn’t look down on omegas. If she was a traditionalist, then Yuuri wouldn’t just be miserable for the rest of his life, he’d also spent it pretty much in captivity.

Yuuri sighed, staring stubbornly out of the window of the car. He could feel his parents’ worried stares, but he wasn’t up for placating them when he could barely keep his shit together as it was.

However, because he was staring so intently out of the window, Yuuri noticed very clearly when the car came to a stop in front of metal gates.

Well, that wasn’t foreboding it all, was it?

The gates opened after a few moments, and they drove down a rather long and winded pathway right through a forest until a house entered his sight.

Or rather, an old and magnificent looking mansion. With a fountain in front of it.

Yuuri felt immediately inadequate and all of his fears confirmed.

This was obviously a rich family, and rich families tended to like traditions a lot, as far as he knew. And unfortunately for him, traditions hadn’t been kind to his dynamic. In fact, it had only been as recently as 40 years ago that omegas started to have basic human rights.

“Yuuri? Are you coming?”, he heard his mother ask.

He had been so deep in his thoughts, he hadn’t even realised everyone but him had already left the car. So Yuuri hastily jumped out, and hurried over to his parents. He didn’t like what was going on, but that didn’t mean he had to make the situation even worse for him by being unobservant.

The door was opened by an actual maid.

Which didn’t help Yuuri’s nerves at all. Because, what if these people got their money through shady business? Were they criminals? The mafia? People didn’t get to have that much money through legal means, right!? The whole thing made Yuuri nervous for a whole lot of different reasons.

Yuuri barely had time to register the opulence of the entrance hall, when they were already led past the stairs into what seemed to be an old fashioned sitting room. There were several sofas and armchairs, some small tables and a fireplace. Some book shelves and photographs were also decorating the room. It looked surprisingly homey.

And the people in there fit so well into the environment, it took Yuuri a second too long to realise they were his future parents in law, and not decorative furniture.

The woman and the man were both rather tall and slim, but whereas the man was definitely hiding muscle under his clothes, the woman looked more… soft? And of course both of their faces had to be handsome as well.

Yuuri realised a little too late that he’d zoned out over the primary introductions.

“… excuse the late arrival of our son. He had very urgent business to attend to, but he will join us soon.”

“Oh, it is no problem at all. I imagine he must be a very busy young man”, his dad answered more formally than he’d ever heard him talk before.

“Indeed he is. Not to gush about him, but we are so very proud of him. He’s the youngest Major General in the history of our country and so disciplined! He was always everything we could have wished for and more. The only downside to his work moral is that he won’t even consider finding a mate for himself, saying he was perfectly fine without one. But you know how it is, he will come to regret such a childish mindset once he’s old and wrinkly and beyond marriage age and still childless. For all his intelligence he can be really ignorant sometimes”, the mother of Yuuri’s probably soon to be husband said without even breathing once.

But… husband.

They kept saying he and him and his and all the pronouns that would suggest an actual male partner.

Yuuri was- he was stunned to say the very least. And very much relieved. For now.

He could still turn out to be an asshat. In fact, by listening to the woman’s ramblings, he did seem rather… cold. And apparently he wanted this marriage to happen as much as Yuuri did. Which was not at all.

Yuuri didn’t know if he should be relieved about that as well, or not. Because it either meant they’d avoid each other and could do whatever they wanted as long as they pretended to be happy whenever someone visited them or there were family meetings or something. Or it meant that Yuuri would be locked up in his room, or a cage and turn into a slave for his future husband to do with as he pleased. Because the man would certainly be an alpha if he was in the military, there was no doubt about it.

The parents in the room were just about done with their small talk, when the door opened once more, and a man that could only be Yuuri’s future husband stepped into the room.

He was tall, broad-shouldered, slim-waisted, definitely athletic and definitely beautiful. In short, he had everything that Yuuri lacked. He also had grey- or was it silver? Blonde? Hair. A straight nose, thinnish lips, and ice cold blue eyes. As well as a jawline that could probably cut glass. He also wore uniform. A white and red uniform, with several medals over his left breast, as well as a golden coloured, rope-like thingy looping around his shoulder and upper arm. A blue sash was draped across his upper body as well.

In short, he looked more intimidating than attractive, but Yuuri had to admit that he’d rarely seen someone more beautiful. Maybe never.

He only realised he had been staring at the man when he raised an eyebrow at him, just before he started talking. It had the immediate affect that Yuuri ripped his eyes away from him and onto the carpeted floor, blushing all the way down to his chest.

This was going to be hell, wasn’t it?

“Good afternoon. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. I sincerely apologise for being late to an important meeting such as this. However, there was a situation at work that couldn’t be postponed. I hope you understand”, he said in a silky smooth voice that was just unfair. Some people really had it all.

There were some more pleasantries before his parents formally presented Yuuri to the other party.

Up until now, they had only seen pictures of him, which was already more than Yuuri could say about himself, but apparently Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov wanted to scrutinise him in person as well.

“Well, I think he looks as lovely as he does on the pictures. I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t finalise the deal”, Mrs. Nikiforov said after some nerve-wracking minutes.

“I agree. Viktor?”, asked Mr. Nikiforov in a deep and stern voice.

“Of course”, the man in question said without even looking at Yuuri.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed though, judging by the frown the father threw at his son.

Yuuri’s, as well as Viktor’s parents moved to another room then, to talk about more of the things Yuuri didn’t have a say in. It was frustrating but he wanted to swallow it down and try to at least get on friendly terms with his future husband.

He just didn’t know how to start a conversation with him.

The man looked regal in his armchair, and gave off an annoyed aura as soon as the parents had left the room.

But silence would be worse than anything Viktor could say to him so Yuuri decided to start with the most basic of questions.

“Sir, may I sit on a chair or would you prefer me to kneel on the floor?”

Honestly, Yuuri hated having to ask that, but he was an omega and he was supposed to be on his best behaviour.

What Yuuri hadn’t expected though, was the absolutely startled look Viktor had given him at his question.

“Of course you may sit on a chair.” The reply sounded incredulous. It made Yuuri want to smile, but thankfully he was able to suppress that.

“Thank you, Sir”, he said, and sat down a good distance away from his future husband who didn’t seem to be monster.

Viktor didn’t look away from him.

Yuuri didn’t know that because he stared back at the man, god no, but he felt the piercing gaze on him and it made him even more nervous than he already was. Apparently the man had decided to scrutinize him now that they were alone.

He could help himself when he swallowed audibly, still stubbornly staring holes into the carpets.

“You don’t seem to be very comfortable, Yuuri.”

“I- I don’t know why you would think that, Sir.”

The alpha hummed thoughtfully.

“You also seem to be rather timid. I didn’t quite expect that, I must say.”

Yuuri didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing in Viktor’s book, but it wasn’t like this was the first time he’d heard this assessment of himself. It was true, too, to a certain point. Yuuri just really wasn’t good at dealing with strangers.

“I’m sorry, Sir”, he whispered.

“Will you stop calling me Sir?”, Viktor asked in a tone that was- unexpectedly soft.

It even caused Yuuri to properly look at the man.

“Excuse me?”

Viktor sighed.

“At work everything is about formality and strictness and… well. For my private life I’d like to get away from that. ‘Sir’ is a rather formal way of calling your future husband, yes? If you wouldn’t mind too much, I would prefer you to just call me by my name.”

“… Thank you. Viktor.”

The alpha looked at him shrewdly at being thanked, but chose not to comment on it.

There were several moments of silence then, that, at least to Yuuri, felt intensely awkward.

“How old are you anyway?”, Viktor suddenly asked, frowning at him.

“Uh…I’m 18. I- I thought you knew that…?”

“My parents might have mentioned it, but I’m not too good at listening to them”, he said and sighed. “At least you’re a legal adult.”

Yuuri decided to change the topic then and there.

“C-can I ask you… what you will expect of me? Once we’re married, I mean…”

Viktor sighed heavily.

“I don’t have many expectations beyond the obvious.”

“The obvious?”

“No affairs, no cheating, no lies, lots of kids.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but splutter at the last one.

“K-kids?!”

Viktor took the time to raise both of his eyebrows and looked at him as if he was an idiot, before he answered.

“Yes. I need at least 5 children.”

“That- that’s oddly specific”, he stammered, unable to hide his feelings right now. He was scared. He’d never even thought about- about getting- getting pregnant. And definitely not that many times.

Viktor’s lips twitched in what could’ve been amusement.

“I guess it is. But you see, Yuuri, my parents have left me in the uncomfortable position of being in only child. Our direct bloodline can be traced all the way back to the middle ages and I do not want to be the one who ends it. The few siblings my parents have, have already married into other families, and forfeited their last names. I know it might sound a little silly to put such meaning onto a simple name, but I will make sure that the Nikiforov line will not die out; at least not as long as I can do something about it. If you’re not up for the task I will convince my parents to back out of the marriage.”

  
That- was a lot of unexpected and kind of intriguing information.

The only problem was that Yuuri couldn’t possibly know if he was up for it or not. He needed time to- to come to terms with this. He knew it was expected of him to become pregnant at least once in his life, simply because he was an omega, but- 5 times was a lot. And he was confronted with this reality so much sooner than he’d thought possible.

It was scary.

“You are rather pale, Yuuri. Do you need some water?”, Viktor asked, looking almost worried and- and… disappointed? What? “You just need to say you aren’t up for it and I will go upstairs and-”

“No!”, Yuuri interrupted the alpha. “No, I mean- I-I knew I had to- to do- that once I got married, I just- never expected to have to- do that so many times and I was just- surprised. I- I can come to terms with that. I just- need some time. I- I’m sure I can- get used to the idea until the- the wedding!”

Something akin to realisation dawned on Viktor’s face.

“You’re scared”, he stated. And proceeded to shake his head. “Of course you’re scared”, he sighed and looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments, successfully making Yuuri squirm.

He didn’t attempt to deny it though. Because Viktor had clearly told him not to lie. And because he felt like he was physically unable to lie when he felt like those sharp eyes looked straight into his soul.

“Would you prefer to go on a date with me before we marry?”

“D-date?! Is that even allowed?!”

“I’m sure it is. Of course we will be under supervision, but I think I might be able to ease your fears a little bit. I don’t have much time today, so I apologise for being unable to do so right now”, Viktor said with a gentleness Yuuri absolutely hadn’t expected him to be capable of. But maybe the sharpness of his looks wasn’t actually representative of what the man was on the inside? Yuuri hoped to god that was the case.

“I- I think I’d like to try… going on a date with you”, Yuuri replied, blushing.

After all, he’d never been on a date before. Having lived the sheltered life of an upper class omega, only very few people were allowed to come even near him. It was rather lonely, yes, but his parents wanted him to be safe and Yuuri appreciated that safety. It wasn’t like he was an overly social person to begin with. It only had the slightly negative effect that he was a blushing and awkward mess as soon as someone put their attention on him. Especially when they were as good looking as his future spouse apparently.

* * *

The date happened exactly a week later at Viktor’s house. It wasn’t as humongous as his parents’ mansion had been, but definitely at least double the size of Yuuri’s own family home. Which, by the way, was also nothing to laugh at.

A butler opened the door, and Yuuri and his parents were again shown into a sitting room, where Viktor was waiting for them.

Apparently, Viktor was going to have lunch with Yuuri, supervised by only his butler, whom he called Yakov. He assured his parents that the butler was completely trustworthy and didn’t hesitate to keep Viktor in check if he should inadvertently cross a line.

Yuuri’s parents seemed a little uneasy, but agreed to it nonetheless.

Yuuri should probably have felt uneasy as well at such impropriety. But he was convinced that Viktor was an honorable man, and wouldn’t try to pull any perverted stunts on him.

Conversation didn’t come easy during lunch, and mostly consisted of Viktor explaining that he probably wouldn’t be home much, because his military work kept him so busy. That Yuuri was expected to take charge over the house and grounds staff, and… about his exes. Which was scandalous. The fact that he had any to begin with.

“I will be completely honest, Yuuri. I won’t be going into this marriage as a… pure person. I’ve had relationships before and I’ve had sex before. I made very sure to not produce any illegitimate children though, so you do not need to worry about something unsightly like that. Obviously my parents do not know about this, and I intend to keep it that way. However, I do not wish to lie to you, and I want you to know exactly what kind of person you will marry, if you still choose to do so.”

He- Viktor- Viktor had- done… those things? Several times before? He- he guessed alpha’s urges really were as uncontrollable as they said.

“Does that mean you will have other relationships again once we’re married?”, he couldn’t help but whisper.

“No.”

Yuuri looked up at the firm- almost grave tone in the alpha’s voice.

“No, I will not. When we- If we get married, I will commit all of my private time to you, just as I expect you to commit all of your time to me when I’m home. I am not a hypocrite, Yuuri. I told you last week that I only expect the obvious of you, and I will obviously do the same. I won’t lie to you, which is why I just told you about my past lovers, and I won’t betray you in any way. I can promise you that”, the alpha told him in a way that made it impossible for Yuuri to doubt him.

Sure, he was still hurt that Viktor wouldn’t go into their relationship as a virgin as well, but- but he couldn’t change that. And if he promised to not cheat on Yuuri, then… he was willing to believe it. Because he could’ve easily deceived him by never telling him about this at all. So for now, he decided that Viktor was an honest man, and that there was no reason to doubt his words. For now. And- if Yuuri managed to shut his unfounded jealousy up, he found that… it might actually be better for him if his partner had at least some experience in the whole sex thing. Because Yuuri sure as hell wasn’t going to know what he was supposed to be doing on their wedding night.

“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked almost worriedly.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking that- at least you’re honest…”

“You’re hurt”, he stated, looking a little perturbed.

“Yes.” Of course he was.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head.

“It’s- it’s okay. Alphas are notorious for… well. You know. I really should’ve expected it. But I’m very grateful that you decided to tell me, instead of deceiving me. Thank you.”

Viktor looked as if he wanted to say something to that, before he shook his head.

“Would you like a tour of the house?”

* * *

Yuuri was nervous.

They had agreed between themselves to not interfere with their parents’ plans, and to get married even after the bombshell Viktor had thrown at Yuuri on their very unromantic first date.

And now he was about to arrive at the church.

The paperwork had already been taken care of, so officially he was already Yuuri Nikiforov. But somehow the ceremony made him more anxious than the official stuff had.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”, asked his dad, who was the only one with him in the car right now.

“J- just a little nervous”, he admitted.

It made his father smile.

“It’s going to be fine, don’t worry.”

Yuuri sighed.

And then suddenly they had arrived and before Yuuri could blink he was already walking down the aisle next to his dad.

Walking towards Viktor.

Who was wearing his uniform and somehow looking more handsome than the other 2 times he’d seen him.

His dad handed his hand over into Viktor’s and- and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at the man a moment too long before they turned to the priest. Because dammit he’d had a soft look in his eyes. And Yuuri was weak for that.

* * *

Yuuri was exhausted when they arrived at Viktor’s- their house. Or bedroom, to be more specific. Viktor had shown him his bedroom last time Yuuri was here, but the bed had been a different one, he noticed right away.

Not that the old one had been small or anything, but this one was bigger, and… looked a bit more… romantic, for lack of a better word. It was a canopy bed. A white canopy bed with golden engravings and sheer white curtains hanging all over and around it. It looked soft and inviting and Yuuri wanted to bury himself under the blankets and cuddle with a pillow and sleep.

Yuuri heard the door lock with a click.

Startled, he looked over to Viktor… only to remember that their wedding wasn’t quite over yet. Both of them had one last duty to fulfill today.

His nerves came back to him full force right then and there.

Viktor came close to him then and- and… hugged him. Tightly.

Yuuri had been hugged many times in his life. But this felt different. Very different.

It took him a moment to move his arms around Viktor’s waist in an effort to return the hug, that’s how much he’d been thrown off by it.

“Are you ready?”, Viktor whispered into his ear, actually causing a shudder to run down his spine.

“I- I’m nervous”, he admitted.

“That is to be expected”, his alpha murmured. And pulled away from the hug just a little bit.

He looked at Yuuri for a moment with those intense eyes of his, before his face came steadily closer to his own until- until their lips touched. Softly. And Viktor- kissed him. Gently. Before he pulled back.

Before thinking about it, Yuuri pushed his own face forward, until his lips bumped against Viktor’s in a rather clumsy kiss, but Viktor actually kissed him back, and after a while Yuuri felt a tongue against his lips. He was so surprised, he’d gasped. And then that tongue was suddenly in his mouth and… and poked at his own tongue and then their tongues were playing and- Yuuri decided to absolutely not think about how absurd this was.

Because, if he was quite honest with himself, it actually felt good. And he- he even enjoyed this- this playfulness.

When Viktor pulled back from him again, Yuuri was dazed. He hadn’t known it could feel so good to be touched by someone else.

Sure, he’d gone through heats before. But he’d always been alone when they happened. He wasn’t an alpha, so he needed to protect his purity. Because he wasn’t worth as much in society and needed to protect everything he could that made him a desirable mate.

Yuuri just barely noticed Viktor taking his clothes off, and only thought to become self-conscious once he realized he was completely naked, and when Viktor put his hands on his shoulders, close to where the patches kept his glands hidden and his scent sealed.

Being naked was one thing he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with, but having his glands exposed was on a completely different level of intimacy. Yuuri could barely believe that Viktor would even consider pulling the patches off on their very first night together.

But then again they were a married couple now, and his alpha had all the rights to do with him whatever he wanted. He just wished he knew what he wanted as well. Because scandalous as it was, the thought of Viktor getting to smell his very own scent, and- and maybe even getting to smell Viktor’s scent in turn was- exciting!

“Yuuri… will you mind if I pull them off? I don’t want any barriers between us.”

“Do you… intent to- to bond… with me?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri could feel himself gasp in surprise.

“But- but what if our marriage fails? What if we can’t- can’t come to love each other? What if we fight? Or- “ What if Viktor had only just been playing the nice guy all along?

“Yuuri. I can only speak for myself, but I already like you well enough. You’re very sweet and I think, once we get to know each other better, and feel more comfortable with each other, you’ll feel confident enough to let your spicy side out as well. Because I know it’s in there, Yuuri. I can see it in your eyes when I say something you think is stupid. I know you’re holding your true character back for proprieties sake right now, but what I’ve seen of it so far intrigues me. I’m confident I won’t regret bonding with you.”

“You… you know you physically won’t be able to have- uhh… relationships… with other people if we bond, right?”, Yuuri couldn’t help but ask. What if he was too boring for Viktor’s tastes after all?

“I’m fully aware that the bond will limit us to only ourselves, Yuuri. Just because I had previous relationships doesn’t mean I’m incapable of forming a lasting one. What I want to know is what you want right now, Yuuri.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, deciding to shove all of his fears aside and to trust Viktor. If the alpha was willing to bond himself to Yuuri knowing full well the limitations it would bring to his own freedom, then Yuuri wasn’t going to dissuade him. It meant more safety for him this way anyway.

“I want to bond.”

Viktor’s hands lingered over the patches on Yuuri’s neck for a moment or two, clearly giving Yuuri time to back out if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

Viktor ripped them off quickly and Yuuri- shuddered.

After all, the patches didn’t just suppress his scent. They also suppressed his reaction to other people’s scents, basically turning him into a sense depraved beta, if it weren’t for his physical features.

And now he was feeling the whole effect of Viktor’s scent so close to him.

It made his head swirl, his heart race and- and his little dick hard.

Viktor’s pheromones were strong, but not unpleasant. Definitely not unpleasant. He smelled- Yuuri could hardly describe it, even to himself. Viktor’s smell had something warm about it. Something warm and musky. And kind. And aroused.

Oh god.

His alpha was aroused.

Because of Yuuri’s scent?!

“Oh… you smell heavenly”, Viktor breathed and promptly nuzzled his head into Yuuri’s neck. Which Yuuri hadn’t been prepared for. Because how forward did someone have to be to do something so- unabashed!

But he couldn’t complain about it either because it was exactly where Yuuri wanted him, if he was quite honest with himself.

So instead of pushing Viktor away like he probably should have done, he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, pulling him against his own neck even closer.

Yuuri squeaked when Viktor grabbed his butt in a sudden movement and lifted him, so the only thing Yuuri could do was to wrap his legs around the man’s narrow waist.

“Your scent is a real threat to my self-control. I hope you’re ready.”

Yuuri smiled.

“I think I am.”

The next thing Yuuri knew was that he was lowered onto the canopy bed gently, before Viktor got away from him far more then he liked.

Which was why he whined.

“Hush you. I need to undress.”

That- was tragic but true.

Luckily though Viktor was very fast at undressing, even though he put his uniform away meticulously before he rejoined Yuuri in bed.

Yuuri couldn’t quite complain about that either, because it gave him time to appreciate and drool over his husband’s body. It was- perfect. There were oh so many muscles that somehow didn’t make him look bulky, and Yuuri wanted to sit on those abs. Or lick them. Or both.

Once Viktor turned towards him again, he got a premium view of his alpha’s dick as well.

And oh lord have mercy on him. Yuuri was definitely drooling now.

The dick was- somewhere between flaccid and erect and just- big. And beautiful.

Viktor really was perfect; physical-wise at the very least.

He crawled to him from the end of the bed, and then over his body until he was close enough to put his lips down on Yuuri’s once more.

And Yuuri was a goner.

Not only did the kiss feel so much more amazing now that nothing was suppressed anymore, but he’d felt Viktor’s member brush against his thigh and- and Yuuri wanted.

So he pushed his hips up to Viktor’s, hoping it would get the message across somehow.

It had the unfortunate effect that he pulled away from him, to look at him surprised, before a twinkle started shining in his eyes and he chuckled. And gave him a quick peck.

“Look at you being all forward. Where did your nervousness go?”

“Your scent chased it away”, Yuuri replied, somehow causing Viktor to look surprised yet again, before he laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. And a happy one.

“You. Are adorable.”

“And you are… quite handsome”, Yuuri replied, even when he could feel a deep blush making its way all the way down to his toes. Probably.

Viktor chuckled again before he recaptured Yuuri’s lips in a passionate kiss. The only thing Yuuri could do to at least try and keep part of his sanity, was to grab his husband’s silky hair.

That was, until the man decided to move his mouth down his neck… to his chest. Because that was when he lost his sanity despite clinging to Viktor.

When his alpha licked his nipple, Yuuri was just- gone. He had been into it before, of course, but- but he felt like he was losing his senses now, when his hips pushed involuntarily against Viktor’s again, and especially when a long, deep moan escaped him.

“You’re so sensitive”, Viktor whispered against the nipple he’d just licked. Which caused goosebumps to break out all over his body.

“Wow”, he chuckled.

“Don’t tease me like that”, Yuuri complained, wanting to get down to business now. How long was Viktor going to prolong this? He was already feeling like a mess god dammit.

“Okay, okay, I’ll save that for later”, Viktor complied, still chuckling, before he started sucking on Yuuri’s other nipple without any warning whatsoever.

Yuuri gasped and moaned and whined until Viktor finally decided to move his mouth further up again, and shut Yuuri up with some gentle kisses, before he sat up on his knees.

“Spread your legs for me, Yuuri.”

So Yuuri did, as far as they would go.

“Such a good omega”, his alpha cooed, and Yuuri couldn’t even pretend to be offended by it. Because for some reason, if it was Viktor, he realised he liked getting praised like that. It made him purr.

Viktor smiled at him and- and then there was an intrusion into Yuuri’s most private parts. He clenched out of reflex.

“No, Yuuri… don’t do that. Relax. It’ll be much more comfortable if you don’t clench, okay? Can you relax?”

Relaxing was hard, and it took him a while, but Viktor massaged his thigh and kissed his belly and somehow that did the trick.

“I’m just trying to figure out how much I need to stretch you before we can do it properly”, Viktor explained while the digit that had intruded beforehand was joined by another one.

Yuuri felt like he was being scissored open or something, before Viktor gave a satisfied hum and stopped his motions just when Yuuri had gotten used to having movement like that inside of him.

He felt almost bereft.

And whined.

But then Viktor grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to his own and- oh.

Oh.

Something big entered him this time.

Something much bigger than the fingers had been.

And it stretched him well.

Not beyond what he could take, but- but it was suddenly very hard to breathe.

He clawed at the blankets, and- and oh god.

It went deep into him.

Deeper than he’d thought possible.

He felt- he felt open. Raw. Vulnerable.

Yuuri only noticed he had tears in his eyes when he tried to open them. To look at Viktor. Who was watching him carefully.

“Are you in pain?”, he asked, stopping all motions.

Which was not what Yuuri wanted. So he shook his head and stretched his arms out to his husband. He didn’t know what good it would do, but he just- needed a hug.

“Oh Yuuri…”

Viktor lowered himself onto Yuuri again, right into his waiting arms.

He clutched Viktor’s back in some sort of weird desperation he couldn’t quite explain, until he felt his alpha’s arms snake around him in turn and that was it. That was exactly what Yuuri had needed and it felt so good to have it and he was so relieved he got it he couldn’t help but cry a little.

Viktor soothed him with many kisses all over his face and thumbs stroking over his back and Yuuri was so grateful that Viktor wasn’t just using him as a hole to fuck- he cried some more. Viktor was murmuring things to him in a low voice he didn’t quite catch but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Viktor cared about him enough to soothe him when he was upset, or, well, overwhelmed was more like it, and it was really all Yuuri needed to know that this was going to work. As long as Viktor cared about him in some way, and as long as Yuuri could be open and honest with Viktor as the man had been with him… this marriage would turn out well.

“Move”, Yuuri whispered once he was sure he’d gotten over his shock.

And Viktor moved.

Slowly at first, as if to test if he would make Yuuri cry again. And then, when he realised that Yuuri really was fine now, he started to move with a little more strength behind his thrusts. And it felt so, so delicious.

And then there was Viktor’s neck right in front of his face and Yuuri… Yuuri didn’t have any self-control left. He lunged at Viktor’s neck and bit into hard, only to feel Viktor biting his own gland a split second later.

It made him cum at the same time the knot popped and Yuuri could’t help but bite down harder until Viktor growled at him with his own teeth still in his neck.

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s neck first, when he himself started to feel the pain from Viktor’s bite and it became evident that the alpha wouldn’t be the one to separate first.

He let go with an apologetic whine however, and a second later Viktor was off his abused gland and nuzzling his head against the other one with a soothing rumble in his chest. Yuuri could feel the concern- not quite worry, he noticed- rolling off Viktor and realised they had really bonded. He was a bonded omega now. And a knotted one. And a married one. And- and if the bond didn’t betray him… even a cherished one.

Yuuri smiled and closed his eyes.

This wouldn’t be a bad marriage at all.

  
  


* * *

  
15 years later

  
Yuuri was done.

He gave up.

Not only had his 14 year old, puberty stricken alpha son gone ahead and gotten himself expelled from school, despite above average grades, he’d also lost all respect for Yuuri since he’d made a new friend 2 weeks ago who was apparently an alpha elitist.

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, his 3 year old had just puked all over him. Yes, he did feel sorry for the poor little girl, because he knew being sick was no fun at all, but- he was done.

His teenaged darling son turned nightmare couldn’t be convinced to turn his heavy metal music down or at least move to the basement by neither Yuuri nor any of his younger siblings and to make everything even worse Viktor had been ordered to go to a warzone 8 weeks ago because negotiations something or other he wasn’t allowed to tell anybody and Yuuri was worried about his husband and- he was generally having the worst 2 months of his life.

So he did the mature thing and burst into tears while cleaning up the mess his youngest had made not only on him but the floor as well.

Usually they had maids for these kinds of things, but lately they were kept busy by the uber mess his oldest created wherever he was going.

It was an absolute nightmare.

Yuuri didn’t know how he’d get everything back in check before Viktor came home. He was only glad that his 4 other kids were at school right now and didn’t have to witness this mess.

“Yuuuuurii~”, an overly familiar voiced called from the front door.

Yuuri tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve of his sweater, before he realised it was still covered in vomit and gave up all over again.

“I know you were sad I was gone but I- what is going on here?”, Viktor had started out happily enough, but when he saw the utter chaos his living room had turned into, and Yuuri sitting on the floor, covered in vomit and crying, on top of the unstoppable heavy metal music from upstairs… well. His mien had darkened instantly.

“I’m sorry about the mess”, Yuuri hiccuped. Luckily their daughter had been able to fall asleep when Yuuri had attempted to clean. Despite the loud music.

“Jesus, what is going on here? Why in the world are you crying, darling? Did you vomit? Are you sick? Pregnant? And what’s with this noise!?”

Before even attempting to reply, Yuuri cried some more, this time out of relief that his husband had come back from those negotiations alive.

His husband sighed deeply.

“I shouldn’t have allowed Yakov to retire last year…”

And then he came over to Yuuri, got him out of his clothes without further ado, threw the clothes into the fire that was raging in the fireplace, and sat down on the armchair across from the sofa their daughter was sleeping on, and placed Yuuri on his lap.

“That was my favorite sweater”, Yuuri sniffed.

Viktor sighed.

“It was beyond help. Darling. What on earth has gotten you so distraught? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, my dear.” Viktor sounded worried. He was worried. Very much in fact. Yuuri knew that.

“And where are the maids?”, he asked a little belatedly, and very much put out.

“Cleaning up some graffiti.”

“Graffiti!?”

“In the bathroom.”

“Bathroom?! Why is there graffiti in the bathroom of all places?!”, Viktor asked, more stunned than mad.

But still. His oldest son might’ve lost every last amount of love and respect for Yuuri, but that didn’t mean Yuuri didn’t love his son anymore. And he didn’t want Viktor to get angry at his heir because Yuuri couldn’t get his shit together. After all, it was just a teenage phase, right?!

“Yuuri? Why are you scared?”

But then again it wasn’t like Viktor was stupid. It’d probably only take him a second to figure out what was going on once Yurio came down to demand dinner be brought up to his room.

Viktor shook his head before Yuuri could open his mouth to answer.

“I can’t think with this noise. What room is it coming from?”

“… Yurio’s”, he answered, because there was really no way to deny that much.

“Why is he at home? Shouldn’t he be at school right now?”

Yuuri swallowed.

“He got kicked out last week. I haven’t found one willing to accept him yet.”

He saw Viktor’s usually warm eyes turn icy, before his husband stood up, put Yuuri back down on the chair, and left without another word.

A minute later the music had been switched off, and screaming had started.

“WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING YOU STUPID OME- DAD!?” That last word had been more of a shriek than a yell. Still. It hurt.

Yuuri didn’t hear what Viktor was saying, because his alpha never screamed; he had way too much self-control for that.

A few moments later there was stomping on the stairs.

“You can’t just send me away just because I’m not what you want me to be!!!!!”

“I can and I will. And this is not about what I want. This is about teaching you basic human decency. You do _not_ spray graffiti anywhere- least of all inside the house. You do _not_ listen to loud music when your little sister is sick. And you absolutely do _not_ disrespect the person you owe your life to and who loves you despite the way you treated him. You _do_ help the maids clean the bathroom as soon as I’m done talking. You _do_ pack your things for the bootcamp I’ll send you to once you’re done cleaning. And you _do_ apologise to your Papa for every single thing you have done and said that hurt him before I drive you there. And for the love of all that is holy don’t tell anyone at the camp you’re my son. I wouldn’t know how to live with the humiliation. Now go.”

“But-“

“Go.”

“Bu-“

There was a pause in which Yuuri could only imagine the steely, narrow-eyed look Viktor was bestowing upon their first born. How his husband managed to be so strict without breaking Yuuri didn’t know, but he blamed it on the many, many years of military service.

“Yes, father.”

When Viktor reentered the living room he sighed at Yuuri. And covered him in two blankets.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll get him back on track and he’ll thank me for it.”

Yuuri almost smiled, feeling relieved already.

“I’m worried _now_. Keep him alive, will you?”

“You are a little liar but I love you anyway. Now, what’s up with that vomit?”

“Mila got sick… the doctor said it’s a stomach flu but that she should be fine soon…”

“Oh dear. Well, she’s a fighter so I don’t think we need to worry too much.”

“I agree.”

“Now, darling. Are you going to welcome me home properly or have I fallen out of favour with you?”

“Oh I will greet you home very properly and very thoroughly once we go to bed tonight. Until then you’ll have to make do with hugs and pecks.”

Viktor sighed tragically, before he kissed Yuuri more thoroughly than was proper for a peck, before he went to sit on the couch behind their daughter’s head, checking her temperature.

Despite everything going wrong right now, Yuuri knew that with Viktor as his husband by his side, they’d overcome all the difficulties life would throw at them, as they had always done; and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Raising kids is hard? X’D Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did, you might wanna check out my other fic, which also abo, but uhh... slightly longer x’D


End file.
